Harry Potter and the Veil of Silenti
by flower87
Summary: Harry is in about to start his 6th year at Hogwarts. What is in store for him this time? With Voldemort's power increasing it will prove to be just as adventurous as the last, with action, mystery, quidditch and even a little romance(HPGW and HGRW)...R&R!
1. Summer Boredom

**Chapter One – Summer Boredom**

"Up now, boy!" bellowed Vernon Dursley from the landing of Number 4 Privet Drive. "I want you downstairs in ten minutes, you need to wash my car before the company's annual picnic at lunch".

Harry Potter groaned, reached out for his glasses and forced himself out of bed. As he got quickly dressed he noticed his snowy white owl, Hedwig, was perched in her cage, a letter attached to her leg. Knowing, at least that he would have something to look forward to when he would finally be allowed back upstairs, he made his way down to the kitchen. As usual, no greeting met Harry from either his aunt Petunia or his cousin Dudley. Although Harry had lived with them since he was just a year old, they had still never accepted the fact that Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All in all, his summer hadn't been great. Firstly, Harry was still feeling more terrible than he could describe even to himself about the recent death of his godfather, Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. Not only did Harry miss him terribly, but he also felt responsible for his death. Besides that he was still suffering from nightmares, which mainly consisted of flashbacks, even though he had been practising occlumency every night before he fell into a restless and disturbed sleep. In addition, he was simply bored of living in a house where he had no one to talk to besides his owl, where no one gave two straws about how he was feeling and he wasn't even allowed out. Although he now knew why he had to return to his aunt and uncle's house every year, it didn't make it any more bearable. The Dursleys had forced him to write to either Ron, Hermione or Remus Lupin every other day to ensure "no weirdoes like you" turned up at their house to check on him. It had gotten to the point where Harry was so bored of writing pretty much the same long-winded explanation each time that he simply wrote a note saying 'bored but fine' every other day.

Two hours after having his breakfast – the crust of a loaf of bread and a couple of rashers of shrivelled bacon – Harry returned up to his room to find yet another letter. This time it was tied to the leg of a tiny, very over-excited owl that Harry recognised to be 'Pig' who belonged to his best friend Ron Weasley. He decided to open the letter from Ron first. He was surprised to find enclosed a rather bent birthday card. He looked up at his calendar to find that it was indeed July 31st – his birthday!

The note Hedwig was carrying was from Hermione Granger, wishing him a happy birthday and telling him that he could have the present herself and Ron had bought for him when she next saw him. As the day went by, more and more owls arrived with birthday greetings from various friends. It was a good thing, Harry realised, that his aunt and uncle were out, as the continual stream of owls to and from the house would have annoyed them greatly. Harry smiled at the thought of the shade of purple his uncle would have turned by now, had he been in.

During the course of the day, Harry also received cards from Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna and Tonks. Neville and Luna sent a present with their cards – a book titled 'Superb Seekers and Cracking Keepers', all about quidditch which was Harry's favourite sport. The Weasleys sent him a big bag of homemade fairy cakes, each with the number sixteen on. Tonks sent him a quill that needed no ink, but wrote in a different colour depending on the writer's mood. It was a really cool present, although it did remind Harry slightly of the quill Dolores Umbridge made him write lines with in his detentions with her the previous school year. At least however, it didn't write in blood like hers had. Lupin's card, however, contained the best present of all – the promise that various members of the Order of the Phoenix would be at Number 4 Privet Drive at 8:30pm that evening, to take him away for the rest of the summer.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:30pm. That gave him plenty of time to pack up all his stuff and have a shower, as his black hair was looking longer and messier than ever. It took Harry a fair amount of time to gather up all of his belongings from the house, they seemed to have found their way to some very random places during the last four weeks. For instance he spent half an hour looking for his coat, only to find it behind the sofa. Although it was a hot summers day Harry had decided that he wanted access to his coat if they were going to be flying away from the Privet Drive; last time he had gotten so cold it felt as if he had frozen to his broomstick!

Harry spent the last half an hour before they were due to arrive pondering where he was likely to be taken, and how. Firstly he thought of the Burrow, the house that the Weasleys lived in, however he wasn't sure how safe this was likely to be. The other option was probably Grimmauld Place, although Harry's stomach squirmed at the thought – 12 Grimmauld Place was the Black family's house and had therefore belonged to Sirius before he had died. He reckoned that there was also probably only two realistic ways of getting wherever he was going – either by broom or by portkey.

At precisely 8:30 Harry heard four successive 'pops' directly below his room that indicated four people had just apparated into the kitchen. Harry bounded down the stairs, smiling widely to see Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the kitchen, smiling back at him.

"Good to see you Harry, happy birthday! How are you holding up?" asked Remus, walking over to him and embracing him in a big, bear-like hug. "Thanks for all the really informative letters, by the way!" he added, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, well yours weren't exactly enlightening either, all that stuff about not being able to say anything unless the owl gets intercepted," said Harry defensively, hugging him back all the same.

"You know we can't say stuff via post Harry, you know the dangers," added Tonks with a smile.

"I know, I know, I was kind of bored though! So anyway, where are we going? Can we leave straight away? I'm all packed!"

Remus chuckled "we're going to Grimmauld Place, I have a portkey set to activate in ten minutes."

"We'll go and get your things, Harry. Is everything you need in your room?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, everything I need is in my trunk besides Hedwig who's in her cage," replied Harry, still sporting a downcast look at the thought of returning to Sirius' house.

"Right oh, Kingsley and I will apparate back with your things, you get the portkey with Remus and Mad-Eye," said Tonks, and her and Kingsley made their way out of the kitchen.

"See you in a couple of minutes," said Remus, with a smile. "OK Harry, you all set? We'll we arriving right outside number 12, so be ready to get inside pronto."

"Yes, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Potter!" added Moody in his bark-like voice. "I'm going to put a disillusionment charm on you again Potter, lower the risks."

"Alright," said Harry, "have you told my aunt and uncle that I'm going by the way?"

"Yes, we've left a message on their muggle answer phone, thought it would be funny to give them a shock!" replied Lupin, chuckling.

Moody performed the charm; it made Harry feel as though someone had just cracked an egg on his head. When he looked down at his own legs he saw that they simply blended in with the cupboard door behind him, making him near to invisible. After that Lupin held out the portkey, which turned out to be an old bobble hat, and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, and knew that they had left Little Whinging.


	2. A Grim Old Return

_Disclaimer – I own nothing besides the basic plot of this story, the characters etc all belong to JKR, Warner Bros etc._

**Chapter Two – A Grim Old Return**

Harry's feet landed hard on the stone pavement, and he fell to the ground outside the familiar door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Up, quick boy!" hissed Moody, pulling Harry up and hurrying inside the house.

A plump, red haired woman came running up the hallway towards them, and smothered Harry in a seemingly never-ending hug. "It's so good to see you Harry!" exclaimed Molly Weasley when she finally let go of him.

"You too, Mrs Weasley," said Harry whilst trying to catch his breath.

"You need fattening up! Look at you, skin and bone! I always thought those muggles treated you badly, not to worry though, I'm sure I'll sort it out. Did you get our card and cakes, by the way dear?" she asked.

"Yeah I did, thanks Mrs Weasley, they were really great."

"Well, happy birthday dear, sixteen! My word, it seems like yesterday that we saw you when you were just eleven and didn't know how to get onto platform 9 ¾!"

Harry could remember the incident only too well, and they spent a couple of minutes explaining what had happened to an amused Lupin, before Harry set off upstairs to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs and looked at things that reminded him of Sirius. Even if it was simply a portrait of a random person Harry didn't know, it still had some resemblance to Sirius, which induced a new wave of sadness and self-blame over him. Harry wanted to be alone for a few moments, he needed to get used to the fact that he was in Sirius' house once more, but this time without Sirius himself. Knowing that his friends would probably be in the room that he and Ron usually shared, Harry made his way to the master bedroom where Sirius used to sleep.

He turned the silver doorknob and grimaced at the snake carved into it. The Black family, besides Sirius, were traditionally Slytherins. The whole house contained serpent relics and dark magical objects. That was partly the reason that Sirius had hated the house so much, in addition to the fact that most of the Black family's relatives were Death Eaters – supporters of Voldemort. He entered the room to find a huge four-poster bed, a writing desk, chair and a couple of wardrobes. Although the room was very large this was basically all it contained, so it looked empty and uncoordinated. The room had dark green wallpaper, with a disgusting black pattern on it. Harry didn't blame Sirius for spending most of his time up in Buckbeak's room; this wasn't exactly homely and welcoming.

Something on the desk was caught Harry's eye. He looked over and saw a small mirror that seemed to be reflecting the light shining through into the room from the hallway. He went over and picked it up, tears welling up as he did so. This was Sirius' half of the two-way mirror he had given to Harry. Sirius had told him to use it if ever he needed to talk, but Harry hadn't. "If only I'd thought of this, if only I'd remembered he'd…he'd still be alive," thought Harry, tears freely streaming down his face now. Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries last year after Voldemort tricked Harry. He knew that if he had just bothered with Occlumency it never would have come to that, he would never have had the vision. Since then Harry had been practising Occlumency properly every night before he slept, really focusing on clearing his mind. He couldn't bear if he was tricked again, if he was yet again the reason that someone died. Although he'd had no more visions as such, his sleep was generally still disturbed and plagued by nightmares of that night in the Ministry of Magic.

He heard the door creak slightly and looked around, wiping his cheeks and eyes quickly to try and make it look as if he hadn't been crying. It was Ginny standing at the door, a look of pity written on her face.

"Hiya Harry, can I come in?" she asked timidly.

"Um yeah alright," said Harry, placing the mirror back on the desk and wiping his eyes once more.

"It's good to see you, I know the summer can't have been great or anything what with…well you know, but how have you been?" Ginny said, as she came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, looking round with a sad expression.

"Fine. I've been fine, thanks," Harry replied quickly, he really didn't want her to know he'd been crying.

"There's no point pretending," she said, "knowing you you've probably been blaming yourself all summer, it's the type of silly thing you would do. Am I right?"

"Well…you would be blaming yourself too if your stupidity meant that someone died!" replied Harry, rather more harshly than he had intended. Honestly though, he thought, none of them seemed to understand how he was to blame. Or if they did they were just pretending they didn't to try and make him feel better.

"Look, I know you've been told this before, but Sirius would have been proud to die to save you, Harry! He loved you more than anyone or anything in the whole world. If we were in the Department of Mysteries again he'd have done the same thing, I know he would."

"That's not the point!" Harry's voice was raising now, the anger and grief welling up inside of him. "I should have been stronger, he should never have had to go to…to that place at all! It was my fault he died." Harry bent his head as the tears tumbled down his face once more, trying to hide his face from her.

Ginny walked over and hugged him, and he broke down, his body shaking, unable to hold in his grief any longer. She didn't let go until he stopped, but just stood there hugging him, not saying a word.

"Thanks," he muttered a couple of minutes later. "Look I'd better go and find Ron and Hermione, you coming?"

"Yeah sure, come on," said Ginny, and they walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

Harry found Ron and Hermione bickering over their game of exploding snap – "no change there, then!" thought Harry.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, and she rushed over to him and welcomed him in a reaction similar to Mrs Weasley's, only this time he was nearly suffocated by Hermione's mane of bushy, light brown hair.

"Alright mate? Happy birthday, you can have your present tomorrow, I still need to wrap it!" exlaimed Ron, clearly pleased to see his best friend once more.

They had clearly come to an agreement that Harry was likely to open up and speak to them about what had happened when he decided he was ready, and not before, so there was little point pestering him to talk. Harry was glad about this, he certainly didn't want any of Hermione's know-it-all comments on the subject of Sirius' death, and Ron just generally never knew what to say so he was unlikely to have been of much help. Harry had previously decided that if he ever needed to talk to someone properly, the best person was probably Professor Lupin. Lupin had been best friends with Sirius and Harry's parents, and he was the last surviving member of the Marauders, besides Wormtail the traitor who was a death eater and responsible for Voldemort being able to kill Harry's parents. There was now, however, a second person who seemed able to give good advice – Ginny. Harry was glad of this; at least it meant he would have someone else to talk to when they returned to school in September.

There was, of course, something else bothering Harry, besides Sirius' death – the prophecy of which Dumbledore had informed earlier in the summer:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark his as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The prophecy had been told by Sybil Trelawney, a professor at Hogwarts who taught Divination and thought herself to be a rather gifted seer. She was, however, quite useless at it, besides the two times she had ever made a real prediction. This prophecy meant that either Harry had to kill Voldemort, or he had to be murdered by Voldemort. As of yet Harry had told no one of the prophecy, only Dumbledore knew its contents. It was a huge weight on Harry's shoulders, but he couldn't bear to burden his load on someone else, or, for that matter, be on the receiving end of more unearned pity and sympathy.

After a quick game of Wizard's Chess that Ron easily won Mrs Weasley called them downstairs for a birthday supper. Harry was starving as he'd only eaten a bit of breakfast that morning and a sandwich for lunch. As always, Mrs Weasley's cooking was excellent and soon Harry was full to bursting. He spent the evening talking to Remus and Tonks, who seemed to have been spending a lot of time together recently. Although Remus was clearly still mourning Sirius' death, he was trying his best to act normal and get on with his life, probably as an example to Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice Tonks' cheeks turn faintly pink whenever Remus spoke to her, or the smile that played at the corner of Remus' mouth whenever she was around. If Harry wasn't very much mistaken they had become more than just friend over the past few months. He was very happy for them, it was time Remus had something nice in his life; being a werewolf made it very difficult for him to live as a normal wizard. Harry made a mental note to drop a few subtle hints that he was really pleased for them whenever he could.

Eventually, at well past midnight, Harry and Ron went up to their room and went to bed, exhausted from such a busy evening.


	3. OWLs

**Chapter Three – O.W.Ls**

The next week seemed to fly by in comparison to the time Harry had spent with the Dursleys. It was certainly a strange feeling being around so many nice, friendly people who actually liked him and enjoyed his company. However, this didn't mean that Harry was particularly enjoying his stay; although he was hiding it as best he could, he still found it very difficult being in Grimmauld Place without Sirius. He had spent the last few weeks trying to rid his mind of the guilt he felt, but here it just came flooding back, stronger than ever.

One evening, Tonks came through the front door and, as usual, knocked over the strange stump-like umbrella stand. It was only when he didn't hear the usual shrieks from the portrait of Sirius' mother in response to Tonks' clumsiness that Harry realised the portrait had been removed from the wall. Harry certainly didn't mind that Mrs Black's portrait was no longer there, she had pretty much summed-up the traditional Black family and their beliefs. As soon as she had seen anyone against the pure-blood-mania enter her house she would shriek until someone forced her to be quiet. Even so, Harry decided to ask Lupin about why she was no longer there, and went to look for him.

Harry found Lupin alone in the drawing room, sitting in an armchair by the empty fireplace, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as Harry entered and smiled.

"Hiya, Harry, you alright?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, er…Professor Lupin?"

"Please call me Remus, Harry, or even Moony if you prefer. I haven't been your professor for over two years!" said Remus, chuckling.

"Alright, Moony, I was just going to ask what happened to the portrait of Sirius' mother? I just noticed she isn't in the hall anymore."

"Well that was actually my doing," said Remus, "after that night in the Ministry there were lots of Order meetings here. Anyway, his charming mother found out that Sirius died, and took to taunting anyone who walked through the door. Well, as you probably understand I didn't really take to this too well and one day my anger just got the better of me, so I hurled curses at the bloody thing until it was blasted off the wall."

Shocked partly by Remus' actions but also but the fact that he'd just sworn – something he'd never done before in Harry's presence, Harry just gave him a surprised look.

"Anyway Harry, how are you doing? I know it's really hard being here without Sirius. I've been here for weeks and I'm still not used to it."

"I'm fine, really," replied Harry. "I can't help but blame myself for his death, though. If I'd just tried harder at Occlumency he wouldn't have died. People keep telling me not to beat myself up about it, but being here just makes it worse."

"It was Voldemort, Harry. Not you. You didn't kill Sirius, Bellatrix did" said Remus, sadly.

"Maybe," replied Harry, his eyes glistening over, "but I certainly helped him, didn't I?"

"No Harry, Kreacher and the Malfoys helped him."

"Oh yeah, what happened to Kreacher?" Harry asked, his voice hardening as he remembered the house elf.

"No-one really knows to be honest Harry. He sort of just disappeared. We think that now there are no true Blacks left he just died or something like that. Next time you see Dobby you could always ask him what happens when the last remaining member of the family a house-elf serves dies. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you."

"I don't really want to know, I'm just glad he's gone so I never get the urge to wring his neck."

"Me too" muttered Remus.

"You've changed," said Harry.

"Our world is changing, Harry," replied Remus in a sad tone, "and not for the better."

After that Remus and Harry remained in the drawing room for a while, talking about school, lessons and life in general. Remus asked Harry if there were any girls in his life, besides Hermione obviously, so Harry told him about the whole Cho fiasco. Remus sympathised and told Harry that until about 6th year James had always been useless with girls too. Sirius had always been the lady's man, with his smouldering good looks.

Harry took the opportunity to mention Tonks. When he did a light red flush appeared on Remus' cheeks, but Harry gave him encouragement and talked about how much he liked Tonks. Remus admitted that it had been very hard forming any serious relationship with a woman over the past fifteen years for much the same reason that he could never find a decent job – being a werewolf seemed to make him very socially incompatible.

They only stopped their conversation when Mrs Weasley poked her head round the door to tell them dinner was ready. As she left Remus turned to Harry and said, "I know I'll never replace Sirius, I never want to, but I do hope that in time you're able to look up to me as you did to him. You know, think of me as a fatherly and brotherly figure. It's up to you, of course, I don't expect you to, obviously. Anyway, it's just that now you don't have a godfather anymore and you are still under age I just wondered…well?"

"You wondered if you could be my godfather instead? It'd be great, Moony. You're the first person I would have asked myself."

And with that, they went to dinner, both much happier that they had become more comfortable around one another once more.

* * *

The following morning Harry was woken up by a screech from somewhere near his bedroom. He looked at his watched to find that it was only 7.15am, so rolled over with a groan and went to go back to sleep.

His attempts were unsuccessful however, as Hermione burst through his and Ron's bedroom door a few seconds later clutching some parchment in her hand.

"They're here!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing from her anticipation.

"Huh?" replied Ron, groggily as he rubbed his eyes whilst sitting up in bed.

"Our results, our O.W.L results! They just arrived!"

"Don't wanna know," mumbled Ron and Harry in unison.

"Oh come on, stop being silly! Get out of bed and we'll open them together."

"Alright, alright," said Harry, climbing out of his bed.

Once they were up Hermione passed each of them their envelope with official-looking Ministry seals on. Harry really wasn't sure what to expect, but just hoped he wasn't going to be disappointed. He needed an O in Potions if he wanted to continue his ambition of becoming an Auror, but even though he had done better than normal without Snape breathing down his neck he still couldn't be sure that he had done well enough.

"Hermione, I really don't want to know. I'd rather just live in harmony than have mum yelling at me for the next three weeks! Can't I just open it the day before we go back or something? That way she might not have time to kill me," pleaded Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald! You have to open them so that you know which classes you can select. I imagine Hogwarts will be sending letters today as well. And anyway, you'll have done just fine. I'm sure Mrs Weasley will be happy with you. Surely you'll have done better than Fred and George in any case!" Hermione replied.

"Well if I haven't this'll be the last summer I ever live to see," moaned Ron.

"Ok, we're going to open them on the count of three. All right Harry, Ron?" she questioned, giving them an impatient look. Her hands were shaking as she prepared to undo the seal.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Three…two…one," said Hermione.

Harry opened his envelope and found two sheets of parchment inside. The first was simply a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please find enclosed your O.W.L grades. We hope that your results are as you hoped._

_Please note that the results are graded as follows:_

_O - outstanding  
E - exceeds expectations  
A - acceptable  
P - poor  
D - dreadful_

_With regards to these marks, the standard pass grade is an A or higher. If you were deemed to receive full marks in any of your tests the grade will be recorded as an **O **(O star)._

_We hope that you enjoy your summer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Esmeralda Ponkins (Department of Magical Education)_

Harry turned over to the next piece of parchment at almost exactly the same time as Hermione and Ron, and looked down to see a list of subjects and grades.

_Transfiguration – O _

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Potions – O_

_History of Magic – D_

_Astronomy – A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – **O**_

_Herbology – E_

_Divination – A_

_Charms – O _

_You have therefore been awarded 8 O.W.Ls_

Harry looked up to see Hermione beaming at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"I got four Os, an O star, an E, two As and a D," Harry replied, smiling back. "What about you?"

"Oh well done Harry! I got all O stars except an O in Defence and an E in Astronomy! I'm so happy! But I can't believe they didn't mark us up in Astronomy – I mean Hagrid and McGonagall were attacked!"

"Never mind Hermione, those are amazing grades anyway. Ron, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Er I got an O star, three Os, three Es, an A and a P. Wow that's more than Fred and George put together! I can't believe it, Mum actually isn't going to kill me!" replied Ron, a grin spreading across his face as he looked up from the parchment in disbelief.

Hermione leant across and engulfed him in a massive bear hug, causing Ron's ears to turn pink. "What did we tell you?" she asked, letting go of him at last, "I knew you'd do fine!"

"Come on, lets find Mum and Dad," said Ron, getting up from the floor where they had been sitting. However, his movements were cut short and Fred and George apparated right into the middle of them, looking stern.

"Now Ron," said Fred, "we could hear far too many happy sounds coming from this room, so thought we'd better come on in and check you hadn't let us down by getting too many O.W.Ls."

"Yeah," said George, "else you do realise we'll have to get rid of you before Mum finds out."

Fred snatched the parchment out of Ron's hand and glanced over it before passing it to George.

"Dear, dear, dear," said George, shaking his head.

"Never been so disappointed in you little bro'," said Fred.

"Don't be so rude," said Hermione, looking annoyed. "He got brilliant results."

"That's the problem," said Fred and George together.

They all went out of the bedroom and started to make their way to the staircase until they were ambushed by Ginny who demanded to know their results before they went anywhere. They found the adults in the kitchen, talking quietly over cups of steaming coffee. Mrs Weasley was absolutely delighted with how well they had done, and Remus congratulated Harry on getting the grades he needed to help him on his way to becoming an Auror.

That evening Mrs Weasley cooked a massive dinner to which all the well known Order members were invited. It turned in to a party of sorts, as people kept congratulating the three teenagers on their results and stayed late into the night. Just before midnight Dumbledore arrived and greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione warmly.

"I felt obliged to come and congratulate the three of you on your excellent results," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, "we're all really pleased."

"I dare-say you are. I took liberty of enquiring into your grades and feel sure that they have done you justice. Now Harry, there are some things I need to speak to you about. Could you please meet me in the drawing room at nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Ok, sir, I'll see you there."

"Thank you, Harry. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger – goodnight, enjoy the rest of the party."

* * *

It was only when the last two people – Remus and Tonks – made their way upstairs that Harry, Ron and Hermione also decided that it was time for bed. It had been a really fun evening; Harry for once had actually enjoyed being centre of attention. Maybe that was because he was able to share the attention with Ron and Hermione too.

Harry had just finished brushing his teeth when Remus opened the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry Harry! Didn't realise you were in here, I'll come back in a minute."

"Nah, don't worry, I'm all done. Oh, Moony, do you know what Dumbledore wants to speak to me about? He asked me to meet him tomorrow," asked Harry.

"Yeah I do, but it'll take ages to explain. Just wait 'til tomorrow. Night Harry."

"Alright, good night Moony. Or maybe have a good night is more appropriate?" he added with a sly grin, "say night to Tonks for me!"

Remus just gave him a stern look and raised an eyebrow, but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away.


End file.
